The Beginning
So apparently I can't ramble on too much about how great this game is because a page can only be so big. So I will get about to my first order of business-- the beginning of the game. I will be referencing the Chakravyuh Alliance Blog (some guy on the India server made a blog with a ton of useful info) and those references should be followed up by you looking at them. A great page they have on there is a bunch of tips for newbies. You newbies really need them there tips so look at them there tips and use them there tips. If you read the page, or at least the first couple paragraphs, then you will know not to spend any rubies until you actually want to (treat them like real money-- because if you spend a bunch you will be spending real money soon enough). Actually, I'm going to put the rest in the first section. So, move your eyes down a bit. Things to Know Wow, you're here! All this stuff is for newbies, so unless you're bored, just don't read it. Actually, you might as well, because I'll talk about castle planning for when you're a grownup (few get there) and keep on going with the stuff about rubies. There will be many things that you will want to buy with rubies, because GGE (short of Goodgame Empire) wants you to spend rubies and buy more so they can make money. DO NOT TOUCH THE RUBY BUTTON. If there is a button with a picture of a ruby on it (everyone knows what a ruby looks like) then do not touch it. Pretend it is not there. You will thank me. Rubies are for investments. Investments are things you put valuables into and stuff comes out of it that is more valuable than the stuff you put in. It's like magic! Making stuff, etc. Rubies should be used by that definition. If you use them to speed the construction of a building you get absolutely nothing back except a building you would have gotten if you had waited an hour or so longer. So treat those rubies like real money, and invest them wisely. Also, do not buy town houses-- they are glorified dwellings that fit more people in them. The biggies demolish their dwellings and town houses because they get better public order (the productivity of your subjects) and they don't need the coins. The purpose of a dwelling is to tax your citizens, hopefully wringing them of every last nickel. Also, you can't fire the tax collector-- even though he does take 75% of your coins when you're late to collect. (that fat sniveling wretch) You can attack big dragons and stuff like that later in the game and get more than 35k coins in profit v. troops lost. So just use dwellings for quests, and DON'T build town houses. Also, outposts. Called posts or ops, I call them ops, they are basically more castles. You can get up to three. Now, this is going to sound gut-wrenching, I'm su re you will hate it, but if you believe one word coming out of my mouth, believe them all. Because I'm going to tell you to LEAVE ALONE that wood or stone op and get the sparky food one. Hear that? If you have any intention of enjoying this game later, GET THE SPARKLY FOOD OP. You don't want to abandon your op and get a food one once you start needing troops. Remember about the four loaves of bread an hour--- soldiers are hungry fellas. Read every bit of this page and then the rest of the blog if you have time. Read it. That blog is now your Bible, and I am its Prophet. Read.READ THIS OR GO PLAY ANOTHER GAME And the Conclusion If you know what to do with the game, then get ready for a bunch of fighting-- cuz this ain't disney. This is an army game. So if you know what's good for you, you will read my next post, which about those soldiers.